


Cuddle Time

by wintermute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Puppies, fluffy beyond the fur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kitty!Clint and puppy!Phil in a cuddling pile after Loki turned them into animals. Again.</p><p>Companion art work to msraven's "What The Fluffy Heart Knows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minific: What the Fluffy Heart Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979172) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



> I read msraven's mini fic and I just couldn't resist. Originally posted on tumblr; posting them here again at msraven's request so they can be paired with the fic :)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me here: http://thisiswintermute.tumblr.com/


End file.
